Sorry
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• "It's tiring. It's exhausting." Miku decided she won't say sorry anymore. "Especially not to Luka." Miku/Luka. Suggested Gakupo/Luka.


**A/N : **More bunnyplots :D My proofreader is Maroon Cross. I'll make sure to go to USA and glomp her for eveything she did for me ! T^T  
I used the name Yuma since Yuma Roro have pink hair. Like Luka does.

I'm going to leave more short one-shots like this one. My computer is full of those. And then, I shall write a little about two Negitoro projects. See my profile for more informations :D

Feel free to ask questions and hypothesis. And please, if you don't have an account, leave an email adress so I can reply :)

***Paru Café**

* * *

Miku was known to always said sorry.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"She's my wife." A nasty smile tugged Miku's lips, "Your wife, eh."  
There was an awkward silence. Muteness, as no one spoke. After a long, eternal time, Miku blurted out. "Get the fuck out."

"Pardon ?"

"I said, '_get the fuck out_.'"  
He soon stood up, hastily packing his coat and papers. Then slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Miku's teal orbs. She looked so neutral, yet he felt frightened by her furious stare. Miku was terrifying now, she doesn't say sorry anymore. "Why?" he asked.  
"Why...?" she laughed darkly. "Why...Oh my god, he's asking why... Ahahaha... Ahahaha! My god, you're so funny Gakupo." And she laughed, a hand over her mouth, as if for her own protection, or to protect him from her teeth ready to devour him.

To shred him.

To bite till the blood surfaces, hoping that he'll suffers.

"I hate you."  
Words flow so cold, freezing ice that encircles his chest. "I hate you from all my heart because you stolen her away from me and I hate you because you did it so easily, because you were a man. I hate you because you said '_she's my wife_' instead of '_because I love her._' I hate you Gakupo, because I loved Luka before you and because I still do while you don't. I. Hate. You. I so _fucking_hate you."

He could no longer breathe. "Now, get the fuck out before I kill you." she continued.  
"I still love Luka, Miku-"

"No, you don't. Get out. GET OUT NOW."

"I entrust her to you-"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT."  
_Always_  
_a dull _  
_fury _  
_he couldn't_  
_bear it _  
_anymore._

"I'm leaving." She made no reply, she doesn't ever want to say sorry.

* * *

Her heart was on her lips and she shivered as she rose, Gakupo loved her. Miku did as well. He left her and she is still by her side. Does she still remembers it?

When they were young, they were just a bunch of popular teens. Singing all along the road, known from all the high-school... Kaito was a nice guy, joking around, sometimes making stupid comments with a stupid voice. "Yo dawg, we heard yo buddy is pregnant?" He was nicknamed as '_Bakaito_' and Luka was smiling at this time.

Gakupo and Luka were young yes, but they were responsible so they kept the baby. Miku hated the baby. It was nothing more than an abjection that was growing in the womb of her secretly beloved. And even if she knew it was horrible to think like that, she wanted to murder it... and as soon at that thought popped in her mind, she left. Her friends were sad, some angry, but that doesn't matter. It never did. She was always saying 'sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. Pardon; Oh! My apologies. Excuse me.'

It's tiring to say sorry, all the time and never ending. We break glass, we're sorry. We take the wrong road, we're sorry. Sorry to be small, sorry for all. She wasn't sorry.

She was exhausted...

All she wanted was to be left alone, all she wanted was to flee away from Luka.

She didn't wanted to say sorry to Luka.

She didn't care if it was one-sided; she had loved her till her heart exploded, and she didn't wanted to say sorry.

* * *

When Gakupo wasn't home, Miku was instead and she watched over their happiness. The child was born and at night Luka sang, her voice echoed throughout the house as it rattled the walls. Luka was telling rhymes, stories and fairy tales.

Then the child died, and she had stopped singing.

One day, she had lost her keys and her handbag. She could not find her glasses, her books, her clothes, her house. Miku had to pick her up, two blocks away. Gakupo wasn't there...

He always asked what happened, and Miku didn't know how to respond, so she went with sorry.

And everytime, Luka looked at her, and her smile fluttered away. Everytime, this smile was weaker and weaker than before.

* * *

"Miku." A simple statement. Nothing more but a breath, never empty, never happy, but full of confusion. "Where are we?" she asked. "At home, Luka." Luka shrugged, waving her pink locks around.

Aquamarine eyes locked with teal orbs and then a weak smile stretched Luka's lips. "What?" Miku laughed, it was dull and emotionless, frightening at how jaded it was. "What was _his_ name, again?" Her hands holds her black dress, Luka grits her teeth.

"You think I don't remember?"

"_I_don't remember so please tell me." Luka inhaled before exhaling, looking away. In a murmur, she said "Yuma..." Miku pinned Luka against the bed. "It was his name, right?" Luka murmured, "I remember. I'm not crazy. I'm not."

"You're not" Miku whispered. "You're not..." Lips crashed together, tasting like fruits and flowers. The bed sheets are dripping...  
And then, Luka breathe out, "You reminds me of Miku, my old friend."  
She stopped breathing.  
"I loved her more than my husband, you know."  
Miku can't hold that one lonely tear back.

* * *

"She doesn't remember." Murmured the doctor. "Alzheimer is too strong, and she doesn't remember..."

"They had a son, you know." said Miku. "His name was Yuma, he died when he was five."

"Ah...Um..."The doctor sketched a gesture to reach her shoulder but Miku stepped back.

She doesn't want someone to ever say sorry to her, ever.


End file.
